Mortal Kombat: Heroes of the Outer Realm
There could be a Possiblity of a Mortal Kombat Cartoon in the Near future with Warner Bros. Animation (Who Now Owns the Rights of the Franchise) Producing it. The series will be run by the former Producers of G.I. Joe: Rengades ''and ''The Batman is released November 11, 2003 – May 13, 2006. Overview The Opening Narration is Done by Raiden: "Much has changed since the last Mortal Kombat tournament. Dark forces of Outworld have begun invading the Earthrealm. These attacks are seriously weakening Earth's dimensional fabric, enabling not only outworlders to enter the Earthrealm, but warriors from other domains as well. Only the most extraordinary warriors can possibly meet this challenge. Driven by purpose and bound by honor, these are the heroes of the Outer Realm." Narration by Raiden: "Much has changed since the last Mortal Kombat tournament. Dark forces of Outworld have begun invading the Earthrealm. These attacks are seriously weakening Earth's dimensional fabric, enabling not only outworlders to enter the Earthrealm, but warriors from other domains as well. Only the most extraordinary warriors can possibly meet this challenge. Driven by purpose and bound by honor, these are the heroes of the Outer Realm." Cast *Richard Epcar - Raiden *Patrick Seitz - Scorpion *George Newbern - Sub-Zero *James Sie - Liu Kang *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Cage, Elder God 1 *Brian Bloom - Kurtis Stryker *Grey DeLisle - Princess Kitana *Kevin Michael Richardson - Jackson "Jax" Briggs *Olivia D'Abo - Sonya Blade *Clancy Brown - Shao Kahn *Scott Menville - Kung Lao *Nolan North - Shang Tsung *John Kassir - Reptile *Keith Szarabajka - Noob Saibot *Tricia Helfer - Mileena *Mark Hamill - Baraka *Dwight Schultz - Lord Shinnok *Steven Blum - Nightwolf, Chameleon, Lin Kuei Ninja 3, Tremor *Dawnn Lewis - Sheeva *Nick Chinlund - Quan Chi *Dave Fennoy - Smoke *John DiMaggio - Kano, Goro, Seidan Guard 2 *Iona Morris - Zara *James Horan - Asgaarth *Robin Atkin Downes - Ermac *David Sobolov - Ramath, Kahn Guard 1 *Terri Hawkes - Jade *Michael T. Wiess - Oniro *Wade Williams - Kabal *Rino Romano - Rain, Kahn Guard 2 *Rick D. Wasserman - Sektor *Khary Payton - Cyrax, Kai, Lin Kuei Ninja 2 *Susan Eisenberg - Sindel *April Stewart - Sareena *Crispin Freeman - Kintaro, Kenshi *Gary Anthony William - Onaga *Kari Wahlgren - Skarlet *Jennifer Hale - Frost *Ashley Johnson - Young Li-Mei *Kim Mai Guest - Li-Mei *Fred Tatasciore - Bo' Rai Cho *Keone Young - Dairou *Keith David - Darrius *Maria Canals - Khameleon *Corey Burton - Havik, King Jerrod, Drahmin *Tasia Valenza - Kira *Vanessa Marshall - Nitara *Nika Futterman - Ashrah *Danica McKellar - Tayna *David Kaye - Fujin *Rob Paulsen - Elder God 2, Tarkatan Soldier 2, Seidan Guard 1, Lin Kuei Ninja 1 *Tress Macnellie - Elder God 3 *Hynden Walch - Tasia, Rose Cage *Travis Willingham - Reiko *Jason Marsden - Hotaru, Kobra *Phil LaMarr - Mavado *Lex Lang - Mokap *Rodger Bumpass - Hsu Hao *Henry Rollins - Jarek *Tom Kenny - Tarkatan Soldiers 1 *Dee Bradley Baker - Moloch, Motaro, Blaze, Orochi Hellbeast, Thief, Kiva *Xander Berkeley - Robert Cage *Tara Strong - Rebecca Cage *Nicholle Tom - Cindy Ford *Greg Cipes - Apep *James Arnold Taylor - Mekko *Bob Joles - Lin Kuei Grandmaster *Tony Jay - Narrator *Jim Cummings - Seidan Guard 3, Shujinko *Dennis Haysbert - Taven *Scott Rummell - Daegon *John Rhys-Davies - Argus *Susan Silo - Delia *Maurice LaMarche - Orin *Robert Ito - Caro Brazilian Cast *Mauro Ramos - Raiden, Bo' Rai Cho *Eduardo Dascar - Scorpion *Luiz Feier Motta - Sub-Zero *Alexandre Moreno - Liu Kang *Peterson Adriano - Johnny Cage *Guilherme Briggs - Kurtis Stryker *Andrea Murucci - Princess Kitana *Maurício Berger - Jackson "Jax" Briggs *Sylvia Salustti - Sonya Blade *Ricardo Schnetzer - Shao Kahn *Reinaldo Buzzoni - Kung Lao *Júlio Chaves - Shang Tsung *Marcelo Sandryni - Reptile *Waldyr Sant'anna - Baraka *Bruno Rocha - Noob Saibot, Lin Kuei Grandmaster *Sheila Dorfman - Mileena *Luiz Carlos Persy - Lord Shinnok, Blaze *Sérgio Muniz - Nightwolf *Ricardo Juarez - Chameleon *Samir Murad - Kano, Orochi Hellbeast, Jarek *Márcio Simões - Kabal, Moloch *Mabel Cezar - Sheeva *Márcio Seixas - Quan Chi, Sektor *Hércules Franco - Smoke *Ronaldo Júlio - Goro, Kintaro, Motaro *Izabel Lira - Zara *Pietro Mário - Asgaarth *Duda Ribeiro - Ermac *Dário de Castro - Ramath *Ana Lúcia Menezes - Jade *Ednaldo Lucena - Oniro *Marco Antônio Costa - Rain *Jorge Lucas - Kai *Carla Pompílio - Sindel *Guilene Conte - Sareena *Duda Espinoza - Kenshi *Isaac Schneider - Havik *Malta Júnior - Reiko *Philippe Maia - Cyrax *Marcelo Torreão - Onaga *Flávia Fontenelle - Skarlet *Adriana Torres - Frost and Tanya *Jéssica Marina - Young Li-Mei *Fabíola Giardino - Li-Mei *Silvia Goiabeira - Khameleon *José Santa Cruz - King Jerrod *Lina Mendes - Kira *Priscila Amorim - Nitara *Miriam Ficher - Ashrah *Érika Menezes - Tasia *Alfredo Martins - Dairou *Marco Moreira - Darrius *Élcio Romar - Fujin *Ettore Zuim - Hotaru *Clécio Souto - Kobra *Jorge Rosa - Mavado *Ricardo Telles - Hsu Hao *Charles Emmanuel - Apep *Erick Bougleux - Mekko *Eduardo Borgeth - Tremor *Lauro Fabiano - Narrator *Jorge Vasconcelos - Daegon *Hélio Ribeiro - Taven *Jorge Destez - Argus *Maria Helena Pader - Delia *Carlos Seidl - Shujinko *José Luiz Barbeito - Drahmin *Ayrton Cardoso - Orin *Jomeri Pozzoli - Caro *Vozes Adicionais: Anderson Coutinho, Andreas Avancini, André Belizar, Angélica Borges, Bárbara Ficher, Bernardo Coutinho, Bia Barros, Caio César, Carlos Comério, Carlos Seidl, Charles Emmanuel, Christiano Torreão, Cláudio Galvan, Eduardo Borgeth, Élcio Romar, Élida L'Astorina, Erick Bougleux, Felipe Grinnan, Flávia Saddy, Flávio Back, Francisco José, Francisco Quintiliano, Garcia Júnior, Guilene Conte, Hamilton Ricardo, Hélio Ribeiro, Jéssica Marina, José Luiz Barbeito, Luiz Carlos Persy, Manolo Rey, Marcelo Garcia, Mariana Torres, Mário Cardoso, Marize Motta, Marlene Costa, Pádua Moreira, Paulo Vignolo, Ricardo Vooght, Romeu D'Angelo, Ronalth Abreu, Sérgio Cantú, Sérgio Stern, Victoria Ficher, Waldir Fiori. *Locutor/Placas - Sérgio Fortuna *Diretor de dublagem - Sheila Dorfman *Estúdio - Wan Macher Crew *Collette Sunderman - Casting and Voice Director *Kevin Manthei - Composer *Ed Boon - Creator Character Bios *Raiden Personality - Wise, irritable, loyal, kind-hearted, genius, no-nonsense, stubborn. Alignment - Good The God of thunder returns to help the three warriors what is at stake in the 10th Mortal Kombat, but he was dead from use the thunder powers to stop Dragon King but was Revived by Kitana from defeat Onaga. *Liu Kang Personality - Calm, good-hearted, noble, simple, shy, brave, friendly, quiet, optimist, intelligent, loyal, tough, obedient. Alignment - Good/Evil (Formerly) Other Names - Kang, Dragon Spirit, Little Dragon (By Reptile). this Noble Warrior was once Member of Order of Light Temple is the last hope of victory of temple. *Sonya Blade Personality - gross, bright, serious, helpful, mature, caring, clever. Other Names: Miss Blade (By Johnny Cage). the Blade lieutenant who perfected your Abities for being of Special Forces of USA your beauty, Force and Power is a fatal combination. *Sub-Zero Personality - powerful, colder, mature, vengeful, serious, Friendly, invencible, loyal, dangerous, tough. Other Names: Little Ice (By Johnny Cage), frosty, general Cold, Lin Kuei Apprentice. Believed to be a member of a Lin Kuei - a Legendary Chineses Ninjas, but he quits the rule of lin kuei and joins the warriors, your freezing strikes let your opponents completely Frozen. *Kitana Personality - Spunky, Respectful, adventurous, Smart, Friendly, Menacing (at first). Other Names - Princess Kitana, Beautiful Babe, Kitten. Relatives - Shao Kahn (Adopted Father (Formerly), King Jerrod (Father), Sindel (Mother), Mileena (Evil Clone) Likes: spending time with Liu Kang, Friends. Hates: her friends in trouble, Mileena, Zara, follow Shao Kahn's orders. The Princess of Edenia is sended from Shao Kahn finish the warriors and Liu Kang and she has falls him, but she appears to help warriors. *Johnny Cage - A movie superstar intent on proving himself to his fans by winning the tournament. *Scorpion - A Ninja Spector who must avenge his earthly death at the hands of the sinister Sub-Zero. *Jax Briggs - A member secondary of special forces and founded by Sonya Blade for hunt for Reptile in living forest. *Shang-Tsung - A sorcerer who has controlled Mortal Kombat fot most of the last 1000 years, Steals his Opponents souls, a same by your partner Quan-Chi. *Kurtis Stryker - a police oficial who returns to help the warriors in danger againist the villains and monsters. *Shao Kahn - A emperor of outworld rules his guards and his world, begins the invasion in earthrealm. *Kung Lao - A shaolin monk appears to help the warriors in search for Kitana. *Reptile - A lizardman who search Sonya Blade and is partner of Kano. *Baraka - A tarkatan leader who assumes and commands his soldiers for take special forces base. *Noob Saibot - A member of Brotherhood of Shadow is in search of Sinister Sub-Zero, your shadow strike let his opponents turning shadow. *Mileena - A Kitana's clone who hunts and eats his opponents, his meal of meat is tasty. *Lord Shinnok - A netherrealm ruler and trickster who creates the portals and transforms the beast. *Nightwolf - A native man who hunts Kano with Spiritual powers. *Chameleon - the invisible ninja who changes sides and powers of ninjas of lin Kuei. *Kano - A brutal criminal is contracts Reptile in hunt sonya blade and he has reality warp powers. *Kabal - A member of black dragon clan who appears to help Jax in search of red Dragon clan. *Sheeva - a leader of shokans who commands his troops and finish the warriors. *Quan-Chi - the Sorcerer who unite Shang Tsung in rise of Dragon King. *Sektor - a Cyborg and human who find your worst enemy Cyrax. *Smoke - the smoked member of lin kuei appears to help Sub-Zero to search of sinister Oniro. *Goro - Prisioner of Maximum Security for the last 500 years. No one opposite this four arm giant have survived. *Kintaro - the Shokan is in search Goro the reigning champion of Mortal Kombat for Shao Kahn's Orders. *Motaro - the Centaur has commanded by Shao Kahn, he and his army is ruled by rain. *Zara - Assassin the edenian who killed Ramath and orders Kitana and Liu Kang in search of Swords of Ilkan. *Asgaarth - a man eagle-headed who appears the help warriors in brawl of Shao Kahn, Sheeva and Shang Tsung. *Ermac - a Sorcerer of Lin Kuei who appears to help the warriors, your telekinetic Powers can create anything, any animal and any weapon. *Ramath - he was dead by Zara, but finally survived in fight againist Zara and her monster. *Jade - a Kitana's friend who appears to help her in fight againist Mileena. *Oniro - a Sinister and Cruel Leader of Lin Kuei and Enemy of Sub-Zero of who Betrays in his people. *Rain - the prince of edenia and Kitana's ex-fiance who tricks Liu Kang and captures the princess as traitor. *Kai - shaolin monk who appeared to help the warriors what Baraka and his soldiers take out his home. *Sindel - Queen of edenia who rule edenia and help the warriors and Kitana. *Sareena - a servant of Quan-Chi who appear to help Sub-Zero and Smoke to disguise in cyborg of themselves. *Kenshi - a red swordsman who appears to help the warriors stop red dragon clan is the heart of samurai. *Havik -The cleric of chaos who escaped of chaosrealm to revenge Li-Mei and absord the vital energy in his morning star. *Reiko - a general of shao kahn's army who has assumed to kill the emperor. *Cyrax - a cyber ninja intent on proving himself to warriors by winning Sektor your eternal enemy. *Onaga - the former emperor of outworld comes to awake his army to be strong and assemble. *Skarlet - is created by Shao Kahn to finish the warriors and to use the powers of blood. *Frost - a assassin of lin kuei and enemy of Sub-Zero why she needing his medallion. *Tanya - a traitor who assumed to destroy Cyrax and Kung Lao in wu shi academy. *Li-Mei - a beautiful and bright princess who meet Liu Kang and help to stop Havik the cleric of chaos. *Bo' Rai Cho - a trainer who resolve a train Liu Kang to stop Moloch the destroyer. *Khameleon - a Chameleon's opposite comes to help Liu Kang and Kitana for respect. *King Jerrod - a king of edenia and Kitana's father who convince a Kitana win Mileena. *Kira - a member of black dragon who find Kabal who betrays, during the combat for Kabal againist her she is defected by Kabal and his feelings and abandoned the black dragon. *Nitara - a vampiress comes to zaterra who hunt and suck his opponents blood. *Ashrah - the elegant, old-fashioned, attractive young woman is half demon is appears to help Johnny Cage to control of his anger and take him back in normal form. *Tasia - a member of black dragon is mastered of weapons and use her smoke cloud. *Dairou - a former seidan guard, who was imprisoned for killing the man who murdered his family. *Darrius - an leader of resistance who calls the people of orderrealm a liar, stupid and fool. *Fujin - a god of wind and force of nature who controls winds and giant cyclones. *Hotaru - a seidan commander who obey his laws and anyone is a criminal is arrest. *Mavado - a red dragon leader who command his clan more of same of your patner Hsu Hao. *Hsu Hao - a red dragon member who ordered his mercenaries to do, he uses a Crystal Beam. *Moloch - a oni destroyer who mastered of destruction with his wicked ball mainly Drahmin. *Drahmin - a oni demon who mastered of destruction with his army of flies and his iron club. *Kiva - Nightwolf's wolf pet who comes to help his partner during the combat with Kano and the Mummy Army. *Jarek - a bastard member of black dragon clan who steals the sceptre of liberty. *Tremor - a earth ninja who has been controlled his powers of earth to defeat the sand monster. Powers and Abilities *Raiden - Lightning Bolt, Aerial Electricity, Shocker, Teleport, Body Torpedo, Explosive Electrocution . *Liu Kang - Dragon Fireball High and Low, Flying Kick, Flying Bicycle Kick, Dracomorph. *Sonya Blade - Leg Grab, Ring Toss, Squarewave Punch, Diagonal Bicycle Kick, Kiss of Death. *Sub-Zero - Deep Freeze, Power Slide, Sky Ice, Ground Freeze, Self Freeze, Subaquatic Breath, Ice Breath. *Kitana - Fan Lift, Fan Throw, Pretty Kick, Pixie Dust Teleport, Squarewave Punch, Kiss of Death. *Johnny Cage - Force Ball High and Low, Shadow Kick, Shadow Uppercut, Ball Breaker, Deadly Uppercut, Torso Tear. *Scorpion - Spear, Mid-air Throw, Teleport Punch, Leg Grab, Fire Spawn. *Jax Briggs - Ground Pound, Machine Gun, Piston Punch, Gotcha Grab, Energy Wave, Ground Tremor. *Shang Tsung - Flaming Skulls, Fireball, Fire Ring, Soul Steal, Character and Animal Morph, Possession. *Stryker - Baton Toss, Grenade, Stun Gun, Gun Shot. *Shao Kahn - Explosive Beam, Charging Spikes, Uplifting Knee, Emperor's Shield, Hammer Tremor. *Kung Lao - Hat Throw, Whirlwind Kick, Wind Teleport, Dive Kick. *Reptile - Acid Spit, Rolling Spikes, Running Serpent, Chameleon, Slide, Power Ball. Acid Bubble. *Baraka - Spark Bolt, Chop Chop Blade, Blade Charge, Blade Spin, Double Spark Bolt. *Noob Saibot - Black Hole, Teleport Grab, Shuriken Throw, Invisible, Disabler Fireball. *Mileena - Soaring Sai, Sky Kick, Rolling Thunder. *Lord Shinnok - Judgement Fist, Summoned Fiend, Tricky Portal. Beast Transformation. *Nightwolf - Spirit Arrow, Rhino Charge, Lightning From Above, Reflector, Transcending Light. *Chameleon - Teleport Punch (Scorpion), Power Slide (Sub-Zero), Running Serpent (Reptile), Lightning Bolt (Rain), Hado-Energy (Ermac). *Kano - Cannon-Ball, Eye Laser, Knife Throw, Eye Laser Projection, Inner Rage. *Kabal - Raging Flash, Plasma Blast, Normad's Touch, Cyclone Slam, Buzzsaw, Plasma Beam. *Sheeva - Death From Above, Searing Blast, Untamed Fury, Furious Stomp. *Smoke - Stinky Cloud, Smokecut, Teleport Punch, Invisible, Stinky Fingers, Play Dead. *Goro - Ultimate Force, Leaping Stomp, Chest Pound, Tremor Pound, Spinning Fists, Summon Fire Monsters. *Kintaro - Fiery Hands, Grab and Pound, Shokan Roar, Four-Armed Grab, Flame Breath, Leaping Stomp. *Motaro - Tail Projectile, Grab and Punch, Teleport, Bull Charge, Donkey Kick, Propel. *Ermac - Hado-Energy, Telekinetic Slam, Telekinetic Throw, Mystic Float, Mystic Bomb, Dive Kick, Teleport. *Jade - Razor-Rang, Blazing Nitro Kick, Dodging Shadows, Vanishing Shadows, Staff Throw, Staff Tremor. *Oniro - Animal Morph, T-Wrecks, Rhino Charge, Panther Roar, Eagle Sense, Cobra Poison. *Rain - Water Jet, Windy Feets, Mystic Vapors, Shocking Bolt. *Kai - Fire From Above, Downward Fire Blast in up or down, Renegade Kick, Rising Heel. *Sindel - Banshee Scream, Star Screamer, Sliding Foot Grab, Hair Throw. *Sareena - 5-Star Kick, Gut Buster, Throwing Knife, Skull Bash. *Kenshi - Telekinetic Toss, Telekinetic Slam, Telekinetic Push, Tele-Flurry, Mind Warp, Blade Reflect, Rising Karma, Spininng Blade. *Havik - Torso Spin, Diving Corpse, Cracking Legs Projectile, Head Snap, Corpse Taunt. *Reiko - Devastating Flip Kick, Shadow Grab, Assassin Throwing Stars, Charging Pain. *Cyrax - Detonator Far or Close, Slice and Dice, Funky Spin Kicks, Exploding Teleport, Freezing Detonador. *Onaga - Dragon's Fire, Jumping Stomp, Sliding Kick, Dirty Face, Flame Breath, World Destruction. *Skarlet - Up Slash, Blood Ball, Blood Drop, Red Slide, Bloodshot, Blood Pool. *Frost - Ground Freeze, Frosty Slide, Teleporting Uppercut, Ice Puddle. *Tanya - Cannon Drill, Air Fire Blast, Surging Blast, Split Flip Kick, Find Me. *Li-Mei - Nova Blast, Flipping Heel Kick, Carnival Spin, Flying Flurry. *Bo' Rai Cho - Puke Puddle, Belly Bash, Earthquake, Monkey Flips. *Khameleon - Serpent's Shadow, Razor Rang, Blazing Nitro Kick (Jade), Yellow Surge, Cannon Drill, Split Flip Kick (Tanya), Square Wave Punch, Fan Lift, Fan Throw (Kitana), Venom From Above, Soaring Sai, Rolling Thunder (Mileena) *Kira - Cannon Ball, Ring Toss, Kiss of Death. *Nitara - Blood Spit (in Air or Jump), Unicorn Kick, Quick Escape. *Ashrah - Celestial Light, Lightning Blast, Spin Cycle, Nature's Toperdo, Pain Doll, Control Cure. *Dairou - Tombstone Drop, Iron Leg, Stealth Shadows. *Darrius - Tricky Blast, Twisty Kick, Chest Cruncher, Target Practice. *Fujin - Gusting Cyclone, Air Funnel, Tornado Wind, Wind Kick, Control Storm, Create Cyclone, Float. *Hotaru - Lava Burst, Grasshopper, Quick Tricks, Fury Punch And Escape. *Mavado - Grapple Hook Strike, Change Sides Hook, Anger Management, Low Grapple Slide, Escape Grapple. *Mokap - Lights, Camera, Action, Power Hands, Swan Kick, Magic Lift. *Hsu Hao - Thunder Clap, Crystal Laser, Boot Camp, Bouncing Death, Charge Up. *Moloch - Power Ball, Super Charge, Raging Oni, Beast Lord, Furious Howl, Ground Bash, Suction Breath. *Drahmin - Ball-o-Flies, Propeller Clock, Rising Uppercut, Ground Smash, projection of flies. *Jarek - Eye Laser, Ground Slam, Cannon ball, Red Star, Flying Legs, Lasso Snatch, Rhino Stomp, Tricky Switch. Episodes 'Season One (2003 - 2004): Arc Liu Kang' 'Season Two (2004): Arc Raiden' 'Season Three (2004 - 2005): Arc Shang Tsung and Quan Chi' 'Season Four (2005): Arc Kitana' 'Season Five (2006): Arc Shao Kahn' Specials Movies End Credits Category:Mortal Kombat